The Wizarding Worlds Greatest Battle
by Fraser1504
Summary: The Wizarding World is under threat! The Ministry of Magic is being threatened by a group of wizards and witches called the Necrosis who want to take control at all costs. Only Harry Potter along with Ron and Hermione can stop them. But can they succeed!


**It was a cold, crisp evening when the wizarding word began its downfall. It had turned a blind eye to the wizards and witches who protested against the ways of the Ministry of Magic and who preferred the demonic inhibition dark arts. These people were waging a constant, brutal war but they had been thwarted time and time again when Harry Potter, the leader of the aurors, had won battle after battle against them. These people were called the Necrosis. Their aim... to rule the wizarding world!**

**Their main desire was much the same as Voldemort's who had tried and had eventually failed from within the grasp of victory 10 years before them. They wanted to form a dictatorship like no other and rule no matter what the cost was, even if it meant the death of their loved ones. Or themselves. **

**The group was brought together by their hatred of the Ministry and for the last five years they had been plotting and fighting with no apparent success. The war had taken its toll on both sides though, and the Ministry of Magic was marred from the conflict. Its fate hung on the balance at the end tip of a wand. It would take little but a crushing defeat and the wizarding world would quickly escalate into an irreversible chaos. Knowing this, they were planning their final assault, one to cause a blow so mighty to the Ministry that it would fall and leave the wizarding world unprotected.**

**Thunder reverberated heavily across the darkened sky while lightning ruptured it, forking everywhere and leaving turmoil in its wake as it struck the ground savagely. Rain drops the size of tennis balls snidgets cascaded down, an avalanche that drenched the earth.**

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, two men appeared in battered, black travelling cloaks and embroidered, hooded garments. These two were instantly considered an oddity for they had appeared in a place where no one dwelled but the inhabitants. Another stroke of lightning flashed across the darkness which hung low, squeezing the very air and illuminated their faces.**

**The slightly taller of the two had sharp, urgent, darting eyes with a long hooked nose which hang unnaturally over his subtle mouth. His face expressed youth and excitement but this was not shown in his sullen body language. The others appearance was far from similar as he was climbing slowly towards the end of his life. Wrinkles crawled across his forehead, overlapping his serene eyes and he had a scar on his left, pale, gaunt cheek from the Battle of Hogwarts. In their emerald gloved hands, they were clenching their wands whilst scanning the area for any immediate danger. None presented itself so they stowed their wands away inside their already-drenched cloaks.**

**They moved off at a swift pace, walking silently but still remaining vigilant of their looming surroundings and headed towards the uncultivated forest. The trees of the forest were gigantic, crooked and menacingly invited anyone to set foot in it. They entered the forest, instantly dismissing the rotting warning sign put there to stop any trespassers who did not know their way as the forest was as easy to navigate as a maze. **

**They were following a recently, well trodden path which was caked in mud from the recent, monstrous thunderstorm. Bugs swarmed unrelentlessly around them, biting at them at every opportunity but apart from that there was an eerie silence. The aroma of rotting wood drifted across the forest undergrowth and the dampness of the forest left a bitter taste in the mouth though the two men disregarded this. The forest floor was soft under their feet from being soaked by the perennial rain and trees hung uncannily overhead. The forest was said to be cursed and anybody who dared venture there never came back, and those who did had lost their minds and ended up committing suicide.**

**They suddenly stopped, and the older man spoke expectantly,"It is I, Alexander Scamander, descendent of Newt Scamander, with my son Amadeus Scamander!"**

**"Speak the password!" announced a deep, sonorous voice coming from behind a decrepit yew tree.**

**"Puffskeins!" declared Alexander, his voice quivering out of fear. Suddenly, the warped trees departed leaving a fresh, untainted path visible to the horizon. The two men were impassive to the phenomenon they had just witnessed and set off down the path. They exchanged quick "hellos" with the alarming figure of a half-giant towering over them. Another bolt of lightning hurtled across the sky as they halted halfway along the path. Their path was being blocked by an apparent, invisible and impenetrable bubble.**

**So this is the defence that would keep out the infamous Harry Potter and the good-for-nothing ministry.**

**Alexander had decided to join the Necrosis after the battle of Hogwarts where his wife and daughter had savagely perished fighting alongside Voldemort. Not only was he seeking personal revenge on Harry, but his future hanged in the balance as he was loathed by all wizards and witches for supporting the Dark Lord making employment impossible.**

**His son, Amadeus on the other hand, joined up last year so he could reap personal fame and glory when the ministry had fallen and acquire (what he hoped would be) a high ranking position in the new ministry.**

**"Sum membrum Necrosis" pronounced Alexander with a extravagant flourish of his wand. Where the bubble was a moment ago, appeared a floating stage and several hundred chairs lined up below which were occupied by witches and wizards who chattered away, unaware of the new arrivals. Around the clearing stood the trees, hanging forebodingly over the bubble, groping around the curved arc of the barrier. **

**Alexander and Amadeus took their seats at the back after producing a cushioning charm on the seats as it would be a challenge for anyone to sit on for longer than five minutes. Their attention to the front as a middle-aged man took to the stage. He was to say the least, slightly obese and he had a massive, bald head which made the features on his face far more defined. Bright blue eyes surfaced over a thick, bush moustache with an out-of-sort looking nose in between. The speaking died down as the man muttered the word "Sonorous" and the crowd fell expectantly silent, anticipating his next words.**

**"Witches and wizards" he announced. "Friends, for too long has the Ministry reigned over our world, making our lives miserable and casting its people to a new low. They say that they do this to ensure peace and prosperity, but there is none. Only corruption and injustice know exists. For example, Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy have been jailed for conspiring with the dark lord even though they were cowards and fled the battle."**

**"But we can stop them. They are weakened to the core and our constant efforts to destroy them have taken its toll. We can defeat them! Even know, our forces are consulting with the ancient powers of the world to bring about their end."**

**An immediate muttering greeted this announcement as a stunned audience discussed the monumental news. They knew that they were planning something big, but not this big. Consulting with the ancient dark powers was a gamble that not even they were preparing to pay.**

**"Your mental!" A middle aged woman shouted. "Even if you could manage to conjure the spell, what would stop the magic from turning on us rather then them?"**

**The man on stage appeared unnerved by this sudden outburst and swiftly replied. "There is absolutely no chance that the forces will turn on us. Our experts have triple checked this spell and have confirmed it is safe to use."**

**"And what if they lied? How do we know that this isn't going to be our doom?" She was shaking with anger, clearly furious with what they planned to do.**

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!" **

**Alexander's voice echoed throughout the doom until it was drowned out by the last excruciating shrieks of the woman. She collapsed to the floor, dead. The audience were taken aback by this sudden murder, and were nervous that they were going to be next. Alexander sat back down, stowing his wand back inside his pocket. **

**"As I was saying" the man on staged continued, clearly trying to put the event far from his mind. " The spell will take one year to mature, and after that the ministry will be ours!**

**This meeting is officially over."**

**There was a sudden clamour to leave the vicinity as none of them wanted to stay around the scene of a murder. Alexander and Amadeus were among the last to ascend from their chairs and approached the president who was wiping his brow on the stage. **

**"Sorry about the mess, Ian" Alexander said, though his voice suggested little regret. "She had long since annoyed me and protested our plans."**

**"No worries," he replied before turning his attention back to the uncorrelated mess of chairs sprawled out before him. This was dismissal enough for them and they turned towards the exit with a swish of their cloaks. Once they had left the enchanted bubble, they turned down a path, their feet splashing in the mud. The splattering of the rain had been replaced by the eerie silence of the forest.**

**"What are they trying to do?" asked Amadeus while he cast a branch away from the path.**

**"I have no idea," was the reply that greeted him, disturbing the silence. "But if it involves the dark arts, then we all have the right to be terrified."**

**"Why did you kill that woman then?" His voice was full of content and was showing clearly the despise he had for his fathers swift actions.**

**"I had to show people that we are in control and that they must do what we must say, damn the consequences. She questioned our authority and our attentions and tried to make a mockery of us in front of everyone. For this, she had to die." Both remained silent as they left the confined forest and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the shimmering moon alone in the world.**


End file.
